


Ronin

by Kiriyuko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Crossdressing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Historical Dress, Historical References, I have a huge soft spot on historical fashion, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Outlander AU, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Reconstruction era, Shameless Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Superstition, Time Travel, Trans Character, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, a lot of smut, everyone is legal, historical fiction - Freeform, period drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriyuko/pseuds/Kiriyuko
Summary: My best friend and I role-played this idea because we both love Outlander, (Outlander is an amazing show). I wrote this so I can take a break from my other fanfic, and since spooky month is coming up why not have dress up Hanzo in Victorian gowns (I'm a huge sucker for gowns like that). Plus young Hanzo does look like a girl sometimes lol. And also! Hanzo has both parts of male and female because biology who?As well as tags will be updated as the story goes on.Anyways! Hope you enjoy the story!PS. all definitions and slang will be in the notes.Beware of racism, homophobia, sexism, etc. Not fun times back then.There used to be a summary of the story, but it's equivalent to sweeping up dog hair on the floor.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Hanzo Shimada/Original Character(s), Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter wooo! Hope you enjoy it!  
> Japanese will be in italics so no confusion on the dialogue. Anyone living in California, I am sorry if I got some flowers wrong I used google for most of it. You are very much welcome to correct me!

_**-November 1st, Los Angeles Airport, California, 2080-** _

Looking around the terminal, Hanzo took in the busy atmosphere of the many omnics, familes, businessmen, employees. He fixed the strap of his carry on bag, his fiancé left to get their bags from the load out. Heading outside, he waited among the many cars and people loading their stuff up. Looking at his phone, he went to his text messages before he heard a familiar voice calling him, "Hanzo!" Turning his head, he spotted the mop of green hair, a tacky t-shirt, skinny jeans and converse shoes. Genji went up to him, hugging him tightly as the other did the same. "For the first time, you showed up on time. Angela must be rubbing on you."

"It's traffic, it held us up. We are all packed up and ready to go. Now where is your fiancé? I didn't know you were dating someone."

On cue, a man wearing a ill fitted shirt, faded jeans (despite being new), he had a mop of black curly hair, tan skin, a lean body and a perfect shaped jawline, he hauled out their luggage from the airport. Genji frowned then turned to his brother, "Him? You're marrying him?" Turning his head, he nodded then waved at the man "David!" David turned and walked to the brothers, giving Hanzo a peck. Leaving to their rental car, Genji spoke to his brother in Japanese, " _Didn't you have an on and off relationship with him?"_

_"So?"_

_"That's not a healthy way to start a relationship much less a marriage."_

Hanzo sighed, but he didn't want to come to terms with his relationship, " _I know, but can't you be happy for me? He said he's sorry and won't do it again..."_

_"...Fine, just for you brother..."_

Coming back from the car, David wrapped his arm around Hanzo's waist, "Hey Genji, hope you are not too mad at me about the party." At that moment, Angela stepped out of the green mustang and walked towards the group. Hanzo greeted her with a sad look, then turn to Genji as if nothing is wrong. 

"It's in the past. Forget about it." He couldn't.

David nodded then left to their car. Hanzo turned to Genji with a pleading look, "Not today Genji, please..."

"Fine. I'll see you at the hotel."

The older brother relaxed, smiled reassuringly before leaving to the rental car.

The couple, went back to their car. Genji started the engine and put it in drive, "I thought your brother and David was going to ride with us?" Genji sighed then looked at her, "That was the plan but David called and said they were going to rent a car instead." Angela frowned then asked, "Did your brother say anything?" In which he replied, "No he did not..."

The ride to the hotel was long, Angela stared out the window before speaking "Please don't start anything. You know this wedding is important to your brother." Genji nodded in understanding, but the grip on the steering wheel was tight. "I won't start anything if he starts it first." The car ride was met in silence, the landscape was just desert with a few gas stations on the road. Soon enough, they reached a small town with a sign that said "Santa Barbossa". Angela saw the streets busy with locals and some tourists taking in the Wild West atmosphere and outlook of the town. Little ways to go, they reached their destination, Blackwatch Hotel. Parking and turnng off the engine, the 2 got out of the car to unload. "So who choose the town for the wedding?'

"Surprisingly, my brother." She hummed as she looked around, despite the modern changes it still held that western feel. "I'm surprised your brother chose this location. Didn't you say he was thinking something more traditional?" He nodded then answered, "He did, but a certain somebody 'changed' his mind." A minute passed, a blue hover car came by and parked next to them at the hotel. David came out of the car first, making a beeline towards the trunk and opening it. Hanzo came out after drying his tears away, then said "Mother and father are on their way, Amelie and Satya as well." Forcing a smile, he hoped it was convincing enough for his younger brother and his girlfriend. Genji nodded but as soon as Hanzo turned his back on the 2, Genji glared at the other man closing the trunk.

Inside the rustic hotel, David complained quietly about how drab the place was and 'tacky furniture making him look tacky'. The brothers turned to an alter with the banner above it 'Dias de los Muetros' with the sign on the table 'Do not touch the photos, letters nor weapons.' Hanzo looked at the varieties of items on the alter, Genji however was now tempted to touch one of those things. He examined the first photo while reading the title cards, the man had a sharp jawline with thick hair for the time and a cravat around his neck with the title 'The Healer'. The 2nd photo had another man with a cold stare and many scars on his face, hair slick back with the name on the frame 'Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes'. Genji examined the 3rd one where a woman had a strange eye tattoo with a head covering and a collared coat, he couldn't help but read 'Ana 'The Hawk' Amari'. Hanzo examined the last 2 photos, one wore a tattered hat, a shirt, vest and a serape on with his name on the frame 'Deadeye' Jesse McCree' and the last one wearing a white blouse with her hair up with a small hat pinned in her hair with her title 'The Ronin'. Examining the photo more, he noticed the woman looked exactly like him. Genji went up to him and snickered, "Told you that you can pass off as a girl." Hanzo playfully hit his arm while his brother snickered some more. David called them to get their keys to their rooms, one of the employees set up a stand to hold up a sign at the front that read:

' _Welcome Guests for Hanzo Shimada and David Garcia's wedding! Greetings from Blackwatch Employees.'_

Hanzo questioned if he should feel happy.

In the suite, Hanzo examined his surroundings. Surprise was evident on his face as he took in the red velvet chairs, the dark hardwood floors, the Moroccan rug in front of the fireplace, the intricate wooden details on the coffee table, the victorian decorations and knick knacks on the shelves, and the antique bed with the plush covers. Setting his suitcase down he took it all in, the only thing modern was the holo screens, TV and the phones. "This is nice."

"I rather have our wedding at Los Angeles."

"You know I hate Los Angeles."

The other man rolled his eyes, "You hate everything."

"No I don't. Can we _please_ not argue now..?"

"Why? So your brother won't punch me like last time?"

"It's not that...We have several days before our wedding. I want us to relax."

"Really? Relax? While I am slaving away to make the perfect wedding, while you 'relax'?"

"You know I wanted part of it, but you won't let me!"

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE FUCKING WORSE IDEAS! You're pathetic!"

"I-I'm sorry...I-I just wanted some of my ideas..."

The other man groaned, rubbing his temples before leaving to the door, "Where are you going?" The other man answered gruffly, "None of your business." Slamming the door, he left the other man behind. Hanzo sat down on the chair, weeping softly. He wished he could take back his answer, but he was in too deep and he couldn't leave.

At night, the once busy streets were now empty except for one. David walked in the chilly night, alcohol leaving his system. More calm than before, he was ready to go back to the hotel and sleep next to his fiancé. Coming up close to the hotel, he stopped in front of it across the streets. In front of the hotel was a man much taller than he is, standing next to a lamp post. The man stared at the window where Hanzo was reading with a longing. His stance was a stance of a man in love, the little light from the lamp post illuminated his clothing. Worn leather gloves, a beige frock coat, the red serape, the black canvas trousers, the leather boots with spurs, his hair nappy and tied back in a small ponytail. David glared at the mysterious man then yelled, "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" The man put his hat back on and turned on his heel, before David could confront him the man disappeared.

Flabbergasted, David started to process on what just happened, he listened to anything. No footsteps, no jingling of spurs, nothing. Quickly walking inside the hotel, he went up to the front desk and asked the omnic working there. "Is this town haunted?" The omnic thought for a moment then answered, "Not that I know of, but things do happen during Dias de los Muetros. Many other guests have asked me the same thing." David nodded then thanked her, leaving to his own room. Thinking about the man that stared at Hanzo, he rushed to his room. Ignoring Sojiro's greeting and walked inside. Going to the window where Hanzo was at, he looked out the window and did not see the man there. Hanzo walked out of the bathroom, dressed in his pajamas before looking at the small bouquet of wild flowers. Picking them up, he couldn't help but smile as he examined the California poppies, yarrow, Menzie's baby blue eyes, tidy tips and evening primrose.

"Anata, did you pick these just for me?"

Turning his head away from the window, he was shocked to see the small bouquet then hid his surprise with a nonchalant facial expression, despite the jealousy burning in him. "Yeah, I did."

"...I'm sorry about before. I just want us to be happy..."

"So am I. I don't want our marriage to start off wrong."

Hanzo smiles, forgiving him because he loved him. But he doesn't know if he can believe him again.

_**-Nov. 5th, 2080, Santa Barbossa, 8:15 am-** _

Hanzo woke up early, it was a few hours before he can start getting dressed for his wedding. Changing out of his pajamas to a simple plain shirt, a blue cardigan, simple jeans and slip on shoes, he looked at his soon to be husband asleep. Unroused from his movement, taking the keys he left the room quietly and left to the parking lot. Going to the rental, he got inside and started the car. Pulling out, he drove away while crying silent tears from the events of the rehearsal dinner fresh in his mind. 

Driving for about 30 minutes, he pulled into a abandoned park. Turning off the engine, he got out leaving his phone behind in the car. Walking on a path to clear his mind, he went off road to a clearing surrounded by trees and boulders. Sitting on one, he contemplated on whether or not he should go on with this wedding. He thought about his relationship with David, how he became more aggressive than before. Shivering from the chilly wind, he wrapped himself more with the cardigan before deciding that he can get through this. Getting off the boulder, he felt the wind getting stronger. He can hear a deep humming sound mixed with a high pitch ringing, he felt a powerful surge of magic go through him and his soul. Finding the source, he went up to a tree and touched it. Then his world went black.

_**-Nov. 5th, 1867, Santa Barbossa, California-** _

Groaning from pain, he felt his entire body stiff and sore. He sat up from the ground, dirt and dead grass covered his back. A throbbing headache pounded as soon as he sat up. He stopped for a moment to hear hoof beats coming up to him. Looking up, he gasped at the black stallion. The rider of the stallion got off his horse, seeing the black leather boots with spurs, black trousers, a white shirt and a black vest, wearing a black frock coat. The man had a hard stare at Hanzo, before asking in a deep voice, "Your name."

"H-Hanzo."

"Get on the horse, it's not safe here."

"N-no.." Quickly getting up, he started running off. Grumbling in Spanish, he chased after him. Tackling him down, Hanzo struggled before his head met with the butt of a gun, his vision went to black.

He woke up again, this time in a room covered in herbs, bottles and concoctions. In front of him, was a man with blonde hair wearing a blue cotton frock coat, white, fitted cotton trousers, and black ankle boots. The blonde turned around, a white vest and shirt tied with a cravat can be seen. "Oh you're awake. I apologize about my husband, he hits everyone that he doesn't know." Hanzo didn't say anything. "I'm Jack Morrison. And yours?"

He was silent for a moment then answered, "Hanzo Shimada."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 comes! Slow beginnings, but the romance will pick up along the way. In this fanfic Jesse is older than Hanzo to clear things up. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and the romance!  
> Or eventual romance, don't worry smut will come ;)

_**-Nov. 5th, 1867, Santa Barbossa-** _

Hanzo watched as Jack prepared some tea. "What year is it?" With no hesitation, Jack answered, "1867." Hanzo eyes widen, panic set in as he now realized that this was no movie set nor any sign of technology. He asked, "H-how did I get here?! I-Is time travel real?!" The other man rested his hand on his shoulder. Handing him a cup of tea, that smelled more like herbs and Earth, the younger man drank all of it. Taking deep breaths to calmed his nerves, he sighed.

Jack took the cup from his hands, Hanzo sat up turning his legs to sit on the edge of the examiners table. "I hope you don't mind, but" Jack hesitated for a moment before continuing, "you have to wear one of Ana's dresses. They are the only clothes that will fit you, and I still want you to blend in without dressing up like...well...the clothes you are wearing now." Blushing furiously, he couldn't believe someone told him that he could only fit a woman's dress. "Don't worry, we'll find someone to do your clothes. If they agree to do so..." Hanzo could hear the hint of worry in his voice, he sighed then nodded, "I don't mind." Seeing the other man smile for a bit, "Ok, I'll ask Ana for her old dresses." Leaving the room, he left the younger one behind alone. Still sitting on the table, he buried his face in his hands groaning. He couldn't believe he was small enough to be put in a dress in this time period. He could hear his brother's snarky comment in his head, 'Bro your hair is so long, I'm surprised dad didn't accidentally call you daughter.' His heart started aching after thinking about his brother and parents.

The door to the room creaked open, getting his face out of his hands he looked at the man. "Hey Jack, I nee- oh, yer not Jack." Observing the other man, he wore dark linen trousers, leather boots, a beige frock coat, a red serape, leather gloves and a gaudy hat. Hanzo couldn't help but stare at the other man's face.

His beard is neatly trimmed and clean, the fine wrinkles around his eyes, the dimples, and his hair tied back. Shaking his head to clear all of his thoughts about the taller man, he spoke, "The man you are looking for just left." The cowboy nodded, he looked at him then gave him his best charming smile and held out his hand for him to shake, "Name's Jesse McCree. An' yers?" The other man, still sitting on the table, eyed it before shaking it, "Hanzo Shimada." Seeing the smile again from the cowboy, he was very glad he didn't got up from the table. "So are ya from the East?"

"East?"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah, the Far East. Y'know like China." Hanzo made an oh sound before answering his question, "Yes, I am more from Japan."

"What's Japan like in the future?" The other man stared at the other in disbelief, "How did-"

"Jack is from the future. Same with his little one, although his kid is from Gabe. You won't see him unless Gabriel is home." Hanzo started to piece together, his demeanor, how nonchalant he was when seeing Hanzo in his regular clothes, the news posting everything about the man when he was young. Before he could ask more, the door opened revealing Jack and a woman with a strange eye tattoo, an eye patch, black linen clothing that certainly didn't belong in this country, and a grey headwrap. An Arabic accent was hinted with the English she spoke, "I hope you are not bothering our new guest Jesse." Taking a glance in her arms, the woman carried a small crinoline, a petticoat, undergarments, cotton socks, boots, a corset, a white blouse with a brown boned coat and brown skirt. Hanzo mentally slapped himself for agreeing to wear such clothing, he still wondered why he even agreed to it. Turning her head to Hanzo, she smiled gently "I'm Ana Amari. I assume you have already met Jesse."

He nodded, "He's charming enough." She chuckled lightly, "When he wants to be. Now lets get you changed and out of those...clothes of yours. So strange." Motioning him to follow her, she took him to a separate room. Getting off the table he followed, Jesse started checking him out from behind. Before thinking about anything, Jack smacked him behind the head. Shaking his head in disagreement, Jesse rubbed his head while grumbling.

Hanzo looked at himself in the long mirror, feeling more covered than his own clothes he was wearing before. He touched the chemise and drawers, feeling how the soft fabric eased on his skin. Getting the cotton socks, he put them on while sitting down. Hearing the knocks on the door, he turned to see Ana walking in. Ana closed the door then spoke "Let me help you with the shoes, so you could do it on your own." Getting the boots, she sat down on the ground and taught him how to button it. Before finishing, she stopped as she saw both parts on him then looked at him in confusion. Realizing what she saw, he blushed then pulled the chemise down "Please don't tell anyone..." She hesitated before stating, "I won't. Now let's get the other boot on you. Use the button hook as I showed you." Visibly relaxing, he did the other boot with ease. Helping him with the corset and crinoline, he was surprised on how his stance was straightened more than before. Not feeling his lungs crushed, felt more like a hug around him, soon the crinoline came on and tied. Moving as he moved, while bouncing a bit. Afterwards, the many layers came on and he looked at the mirror. Seeing a completely different person than before, looking more feminine than before.

Walking around the property, he stopped at a chicken coup where he saw a young boy, no older than 6, with dirty blonde hair and a light caramel skin color. He wore a brown shirt, black trousers, shoes and suspenders, but dirtied as he was chasing around a chicken. There watching him was the same man that hit him with a butt of a gun, the man looked up from the boy to Hanzo. His cold stare glaring down at him. Before he could run, Jack walked outside and the boy stopped chasing the chicken and ran to Jack, "Daddy!" Picking up the boy, he kissed his cheek then looked at Hanzo, "Let me introduce you to my son Alejandro and his father, also my husband, Gabriel." The other man nodded in greeting, Hanzo greeted back. Gabriel walked back into the house, Jack turned to Hanzo "He does that with anyone new, well besides his son."

"Jesse told me that you're from the future." The blonde nodded as Alejandro hugged Jack's neck, "I am, 2078." 

"I'm from 2080."

"Wow, didn't know people could still come back in time...I must go, I still need to get to Gabe." Saying their goodbyes, he left with Alejandro in his arms.

As he finished mapping out his surroundings for his escape, he walked to the stables before tripping over his petticoat. Huffing at the ground, he heard spurs then a familiar southern drawl in front of him, "Need help darlin'?" Jesse held out his hand for him to take to help him get up from the ground.

Looking at the hands owner, he took it and got up from the ground. Dusting off the dirt in front of him, he looked at Jesse, "Thank you McCree-san. It is rather difficult walking in a dress such as this."

"Learnin' from Ana, she usually walks in small steps. It's the same with dancin'." Hanzo nodded, he felt his old self coming back, slowly but surely. Walking inside the stables, he took in the many different types of horses. Going up to a grey ashy colored horse, he touched it's head. "That's Gunpowder, Jack's horse. Can't stay away from ashes no matter how much ya train 'im." Stopping for a moment, he looked at his hand now covered in ash. Going to a black stallion next to Gunpowder, who's behind faced Hanzo's and more interested in a pile of hay, "That's Muetra, Gabriel's horse. More stubborn than his owner." Hanzo turned to Jesse, "I don't wish to change the subject, but how old are you Mr. McCree?"

"Pardon?"

"Your age, if you don't mind me asking."

It took Jesse a while before replying, "Oh, I'm 29 'bout ta be 30 in a few days." Hanzo nodded, walking to a white and brown spotted horse he touched its head, "Can I ask yer age? I don't wanna sound rude or if I am pryin or anythin like that." Hanzo smiled for a bit, then replied "I'm 23." Jesse nodded, taking in the information before speaking, "That's Alexandria, Ana's horse. Kinder than Gabriel's." Hanzo looked at the brown mustang and asked, "And that one?" 

Jesse answered, "Mine, that's Chewy."

"Why Chewy?"

Before Jesse could answer, Chewy started chewing on the door to his stable before Jesse stopped him. Hanzo giggled at the sight, it was almost comical before him. Jesse asked him after giving Chewy some hay, "So what do ya like ta do?" Hanzo turned to him, pondered before answering his question, "Well, if you must know. I enjoy reading, archery, drawing. I won't bore you-"

"Ya do archery?" The younger man nodded, feeding the genuine interest in the other man, "Well I used to before my...fiancé...forbade me to continue it any further. He said that it takes up too much of my time...I do miss it..."

"Sounds like that's yer passion."

"It is more than that. It is like a part of me that I want back."

Jesse thought for a moment or two before going to Chewy's stable and readied his saddle on Chewy. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I promise I'll be back." Getting on the saddle, he left Hanzo in the stables. The other man hurt by the other's departure, any hope of being worth staying here was gone. Fooling himself thinking that their meeting could turn to friendship.

**_-Nov. 7th, 1867, Santa Barbossa-_ **

Setting up a blanket on a spot, close yet far enough from the building, he sat down. Breathing in the cool morning air, he fixed his skirt to spread out while tugging his Swiss waist lower as it kept riding up. Having many failed attempts of escaping (mostly getting caught by Gabriel), he gave up trying to escape. Hearing the sound of spurs behind him, a voice came, "Heard from Jack ya tried ta escape." Hanzo turned to the cowboy behind him, who is holding a large wooden box in his arms with a long quiver full of long arrows. Sitting down next to him, Jesse set the stuff down then turned from him. "I-I know we only know each other a few days but...when yer talkin 'bout shootin' arrows and stuff, I remembered stealin this from some rich man who travelled ta Japan and bought this." He gestured at the wooden box before continuing, "It ain't fer decoration, I tested it out. But I never had any intention fer usin it but I kept it. So I think ya should have it." Giving the box to Hanzo, the other man frowned as he opened it and unwrapped it. He gasped at the sight, in the box was a Yumi. Seeing only one of these in his family's collection, paintings and museums, he shakily held the bow and traced out the gold and black on the bow then the string. He pulled the string, knowing that Jesse was telling the truth. 

"Do ya like it?" Tearing up, he looked at Jesse, "Jesse...this is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me." Giving the other man the brightest smile, Jesse couldn't help but smile back.

_**-Nov. 5th, 2080, Santa Barbossa-** _

All the guests in the venue chatted among themsevles, waiting anxiously for the wedding to start. Sojiro wearing his haori while sitting next to his wife Yumiko who wore her best kimono for her son's wedding. Sojiro looked around then stopped to slightly glare at David's father then looked back at the altar. David fixed his bowtie, waiting for Hanzo to come, he faced Genji and asked "Is your brother always late?"

"He used to be very punctual before you came into the picture." Before David could retort, Amelie ran in the venue. Heels clicking while she picked up her satin dress then exclaimed, "Hanzo is missing!" Everyone erupted in shock while murmuring, Genji sneered at David before grabbing his lapels, "What did you do to my brother?!" Sojiro quickly got up and pried the 2 men apart. The other father got up but was stopped by Sojiro, "I should've called this wedding off myself! Genji we are looking for your brother!"

The 2 men left the venue, followed by Yumiko and Angela. Going inside the car, Genji started the engine and tracked down Hanzo's phone to the last location which was the park. Once they got there, Genji parked his car and turned it off. Yumiko rushed to the rental car and looked inside seeing Hanzo's phone inside. The older woman started panicking, tears weld up in her eyes " _Oh my son...By the gods, not my oldest son."_ Breaking down sobbing and falling to her knees, Sojiro held his wife close. Genji ran deeper inside the park to look for any signs of Hanzo while Angela called the police. The younger brother came back and sat on the decorative boulder, crying silent tears because his own brother was missing and with no chance of return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms used in the chapter:
> 
> crinoline- a stiffened or hooped petticoat worn to make a long skirt stand out, usually made of horsehair and cotton or linen thread. Much lighter than its predecessors.  
> Chemise- a loose fitting undergarment typically made of silk, satin, cotton or linen. (In this case the chemise is made of light cotton).  
> Under drawers- a fancy term for bloomers, an undergarment or the "underwear" with an opening underneath for the women to do their business while wearing the gowns and skirts.  
> Swiss waist- a boned, pointed underbust worn over skirts and blouses or dresses. It is NOT the same as a corset.  
> Yumi- a bow used by the Samurai, it is an asymmetrical longbow used in the practice of kyudo and kyijutsu or Japanese archey.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry I couldn't help but start dressing up Hanzo lol :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooow! First chapter update of the new year! Well not really but still. This one seemed pretty rushed when I was writing this, but I was really excited on certain parts. I hope you enjoy it! :)  
> Also, a bit of sexism and racism just for a warning. This is a period drama just to remind everyone and back then they were not so subtle about it.

_**-Nov. 9th, 2080, Hanamura, Japan-** _

Genji sat in his old room, still the same as he left. Posters of animes, video games strewn about, his old bed. But the Shimada manor did not feel the same with the somber atmosphere, Genji just sat there with the events still fresh in his mind. Brushing his hands through his hair, he sighed when he heard his father commanding in Japanese to find Hanzo one way or another. The one who took it the hardest is his mother who locked herself in one of the bedrooms. Examining his room, he felt the area had lost its color. It took all of his willpower to not find and kill his brother's fiancé out of pure rage. It was unnatural to think about but he couldn't help it. He had to blame David at some point for letting his brother disappear. Groaning silently, he felt a migraine plaguing him. 

The younger Shimada prayed for the safety of his brother. He prayed with his heavy heart that his brother is unharmed. Tears streamed down his face before he broke down sobbing, alone in his grey room. He never thought how much he missed his older brother until he turns up missing. Genji sobbed harder, if only he could wake up early and stop him from going missing. Nothing in his life mattered, he just wants his brother back safe.

_**-Nov. 9th, 1867, Santa Barbossa, California-** _

In the office of one Gabriel Reyes, a map had been laid out on the desk. Looking up at the others walking in, he nodded before he spoke as Jack stood next to him. Hanzo stared down at the map, reading the title of said map he knew of what it was. An old ruined confederate fortress still in use but he remembered the fortress back in his time that it was nothing but a few rocks and a foundation left behind. 'So that's what they have been planning.' He thought, he remembered the rigorous planning, arguments between Jack and Gabriel, and the grumblings of Ana. Jesse just stood next to Gabriel, the dark skinned man spoke "These men have been a thorn to the United States. They still won't back down even after the war is over, stubborn Southern pride." He grumbled. Jack began to speak about the plan, "The men you are about to see are not the brightest but they are still bloodthirsty. So this is only a break in and out, steal the information needed then we leave the fortress." Gabriel added on, "Ana will be on lookout, she'll shoot anyone in sight if there is a danger near any of you. Jesse will be near the ammunition and weapons, he'll tamper with them to leave them without arms. I'll find the commander and deal with him, Hanzo you'll be taking letters, plans and maps from this part." He pointed towards the tower at the far bottom left corner, Hanzo frowned "Wait but why am I part of this?"

The other man answered, "Because you managed to sneak off this place without making noise. If you can do that here, you can sneak into this building no problem." He looked at the others, "Jack will stay here and keep an eye out of this place. We leave tonight."

Everyone nodded, before leaving to their rooms to get ready. Hanzo walked into his room, Ana must have came in and gave him his clothes. He examined the skirt that was raised a bit higher than his ankles, but he groaned at the sight of...buttons. He looked at the boots given to him and saw the buttons on them, 'When I return home, I will never complain about zippers, velcros, and slip on's ever again.' Getting out of his dress, he changed his everyday corset to his athletic corset. Putting on the skirt with ease, he struggled to put on his blouse as he couldn't reach. Hearing a knock on the door, he gave permission before seeing Jesse at the door way of his room. A light blush filled his cheeks at the sight of the other, "Need help?" He asked, Hanzo nodded before hearing the door close. Heavy footsteps were heard before they stopped behind him, Jesse's hands buttoned down the beige blouse down until it reached at the end. Hanzo couldn't help but feel the heat of Jesse's gloved hands on his back. He visibly shuddered, and the pair of hands that buttoned them were placed on the shorter man's waist. Thumbs stroking at his waist, and the other man drank that in. 'So gentle...' Hanzo thought, he placed his hands on top of the larger pair. It was a need that both of them needed, a thirst of some sort. Hot breaths can be felt on Hanzo's neck and he truly breathed in Jesse's scent. Suddenly, Jesse stopped and backed away from the Japanese man. Shame was seen on his face, like a child being scolded for stealing candy. "Sorry..." Was all he heard before leaving a hurt Hanzo in the room. Distracting himself from the events, he put on his bracer and finger tabs on. He had a mission that day and he can worry about that another day.

At the fortress, Hanzo spied from a branch on a nearby tree. Eyeing his surroundings before jumping down leaving no trail behind. It was dark outside, but the full moon illuminated the fortress. Guards were on the other side from where the office window was located, he quickly ran across and climbed up with ease. Feeling some loose pebbles falling down, he made himself lighter as he climbed. Reaching for the window, he examined his surroundings before jumping inside once the coast is clear. Looking around, he took the most valuable papers and maps and stuffed it in his bag before climbing down. He stopped at the sounds of footsteps and chattering, it was the two guards from before but moved. Quickly hanging onto the ledge, he used the leverage of the larger rocks to hold himself. He waited but they will not move, if he turned himself around the pebbles from the building will give himself away to the men below him. 'Damn building and it's pebbles.' He cursed to himself. Before he could do anything, 2 loud ringing gunshots were heard and the 2 men fell. Jumping down from the wall, he ran off into the forest once the men inside heard the shots. Quickly climbing up the tree, he readied his bow. Before he could release it an explosion at the fortress erupted. Leaping off the tree, he ran to the rendezvous point. 

"What happened?" He asked once he met up with the others. Ana answered, "Plans changed." Before he could ask anymore they left. Jesse filled him in, "They were gonna rebuild the army. Southern pride." Hanzo sighed and walked with them.

**_-Nov. 14th, 1867, Santa Barbossa, California-_ **

It was a few days after the explosion, and Gabriel pondered in his office. With a certain paper on his desk, he waited for the man he asked for. Speaking of which, Hanzo walked in wearing a black skirt, white shirt and black swiss waist. Closing the door behind him, the younger man looked at him. "You need me for something?" Gabriel said nothing before handing him a piece of paper, Hanzo took it and read it over before anger filled his eyes. "YOU ARE MARRYING ME OFF?!" Gabriel was unperturbed by the Japanese man explosion, "You are a Japanese 'woman' living in a place where you are not welcome nor respected. One look at you and no one will think twice of taking you off because you simply look 'exotic'. It's your ticket to safety and security with an American." The other snarled, "My safety is not of your concern!" Gabriel sneered, "Unless you can make yourself look more white or male then by all means go ahead. But you are not in 2080 or whatever, you are in 1867. A time period that is not forgiving for you." Hanzo was seething before he stormed out away from the building.

Reaching to a small secluded area, he leaned onto a tree and let his tears fall. The stress of the entire thing was on him, he wanted to go back home. Back in his mother's arms, the comfort of his father, the stubbornness of his brother. "Ya doin ok darlin'?" Turning his head to the familiar drawl, he saw Jesse there. They waited for a moment or two before Hanzo explained the situation to Jesse before the other spoke, "Yeah, Jack told me then Ana explained it to me. Looks like we got familiar situations." Hanzo frowned before it dawned onto him. "You're going to be my future husband aren't you?" Jesse nodded, he leaned on a nearby tree, "Yeah, caught me by surprise too." They didn't say anything until, "The hours before the mission...why did you..do that with me..?" Jesse hesitated then answered, "Ta me, it seemed right at the moment. But...it felt wrong. Like, I'm usin you and...I really like ya, ya know?" Hanzo was taken back by his answer, he certainly didn't expect it. The silence took longer between them before, "I'll do it." 

Jesse sharply turned his head, with pure shock on his face, "Ya don't have ta-"

"I'm not backing down from my answer." Jesse didn't say anything, taking Hanzo's hand in his. The shorter man turned to face him until confusion filled his face when the other man got down on one knee. "If I ever," he began, "lay a hand on you ta cause harm. I give ya my permission ta end me right then and there, I won't fight back." Tears welled up in Hanzo's eyes, it was nothing like he ever heard before from anyone really. This before him is a sworn promise that Jesse said. Pulling him off the ground, he hugged his neck. Larger hands and arms were wrapped around the younger man like he was a porcelain doll.

_**-Nov. 16th, 1867, Santa Barbossa, California-** _

Hanzo stared at himself in the mirror in his room. It was the day of his wedding, it didn't dawn onto him until the day came. He was getting married to a man he barely knew for the past week, and yet he felt he knew Jesse all of his life. David never made him feel this way, but a rather peculiar thought that he thought about David when he is about to get married to a different man. Did anyone worry about him? Did anyone care that he's missing? Did David even try to look for him? But that soon went to a stop when he touched the ruffles of his wedding gown, his hair curled and done. Looking at himself again, he looked almost like his mother but in Western clothing. "And done." Ana finished up with the buttons on the back. 

Ana looked at him in the mirror smiling before it faltered to a look of concern on her face, "Is something wrong Hanzo?" It took him a moment before he answered, "It's just that...I'd never thought I'd see myself like this...getting married..." Ana had a sad smile before replying, "I know...it's different when you are from a different time period..." He nodded in agreement.

At the church, it was small and a bit ruined, he can see one Jesse McCree standing at the alter and a Jack Morrison standing next to him. His main focus was on the man he was soon to call "husband". He was in his best dressed, a nice red vest with a black jacket, beige trousers and shiny black boots. His hair clean and tied, beard nicely trimmed and shaved, and no hat was to be seen. A million thoughts filled Hanzo's head, everything around him was drowned out and blurry except for the alter and Jesse. Coming back to his senses, he stepped into the threshold of the church and walked down the aisle to the alter and the priest presiding over them. Making it to the alter, his eyes met Jesse's. The vows were quick, he felt gun calloused hands in his. The gold band was heavy on his hand as he did the same for the other man. Before long, they both said their 'I do's', the reality of it all sank into him. Hearing the priest say the words "you may kiss the bride", Jesse kissed him. The kiss was deep and powerful, and he wanted more when he reciprocated the kiss. 

He was now married to a man of a different time period of American history, he inwardly grumbled when the kiss ended already addicted to the taller man. 

Somehow, his nerves didn't ease when the thought about consummating their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love weddings, and I don't see that many fics with weddings too. Also despite writing action scenes, I am not the greatest at espionage scenes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Criticism is welcome! :D  
> Also Hanzo's espionage outfit is based off of photos of Annie Oakley, a famous sharpshooter in the 1880s.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are suffering in a abusive relationship, tell someone close to you or someone you deeply care about. Do not stay in that relationship, it's not going to get better.


End file.
